Automatic detection processes can be used to find items in an image and can be a powerful tool. For example, a face detection process can detect faces of people in an image. With digital cameras becoming increasingly popular, more and more digital images are being created. Face detection technology enables management of the increasing number of digital images for personal and commercial use.
In some cases, two images are similar to each other. For example, a photographer may take multiple photographs of a group of people. However, it may be difficult for a user to view objects detected from similar images using existing display techniques. In some applications, a screen size may be relatively small, or a face detected in an image may be small with respect to the image. Techniques to assist users in viewing objects detected from similar images may be useful.